Mardi Gras Madness
by LOLChanny819
Summary: What happens when Sonny sees someone very familiar at Mardi Gras? Will love reveal itself? And what's this about Chad loving someone other than himself?


Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Sonny with a Chance. It's not fair! I keep telling my mom that's what I want for my birthday, but she keeps saying _no_! I also do not own Disney World. But who wouldn't love to?

**Hey everyone! OMG I was so happy for all of the alerts and reviews, thank you so much! And I have a couple multi chapter Channy Fics, but I'm afraid that people will make fun of them. If you want to hear the one about how Chad is a vampire and Sonny is a werewolf and they've fallen in love, but someone doesn't like that, let me know in your reviews. The summary is "You always read stories where Sonny is a vampire and Chad is human, or a werewolf, but what if Sonny was the werewolf, and Chad was a vampire? They knew they could never be together. Easy enough, right? The catch? They've fallen in love. And there's nothing they can do about it."**

**Just tell me if you want to read it, and I'll post it. Here's a new one shot!**

Mardi Gras Madness

Sonny Monroe waved as the Disney World floats for Mardi Gras came her way. This was so much fun, even though she was sixteen, and had to wear a wig and fake glasses all day.

Suddenly, someone pushed past her, shouting, "Abby, no!" and running after a little girl who was in the street.

Sonny's eyes widened in panic, and, with out thinking about it, ran into the street, caught the little girl, who wasn't expecting anyone but the boy to get her, and brought her back to safety.

The boy sighed in relief and came over to Sonny and the girl who was apparently named Abby. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry, my sister can be a handful sometimes. Abby, don't ever scare me like that again!" He hugged the little girl who was now crying.

"I almost died!"

He hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright, Abbs. Chaddy's got you."

The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. The boy turned to her. He had black hair and sunglasses on, but he took them off now and turned to Sonny. "Thank you, so much, again. Really, it means a lot. My sister means the world to me. And my parents would kill me if something happened to her. They finally trust me to take her to Disney World while we're on vacation, and then this happens." He had familiar ocean blue eyes, but Sonny couldn't figure out where she knew them from. "Um, what's your name?"

"So-" She caught herself. "Miranda."

The boy smiled at her. "I'm…. Eric," he smiled like he was remembering something.

Sonny wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "But, you just said "Chaddy's got you."

His face turned white as he realized his mistake. "Um, I have to go."

All of a sudden, Sonny's face lit up. "Wait a second, now I know why your eyes looked so familiar. You're-" She was cut off by Chad's hand on her mouth.

"I'll give you an autograph if you just be quiet."

Sonny licked his hand, and he pulled it away. " Eew. You're even weirder than the Randoms."

She laughed. "Chad, I've met you before. In fact, I happen to be one of the Randoms."

He studied her closely. "Sonny?"

She nodded. "Yes Chad. Good boy. You figured it out."

He rolled his icy blue orbs and glared at her. "Well then!"

"So," Sonny asked, pointing at the girl who looked about, maybe 4, in Chad's arms who was now fast asleep, "Is this your sister?"

He nodded. "Yeah. My family was taking a break from Hollywood and asked me to take her to Disney world for the day. What's your excuse?"

Sonny blushed. She'd come her by herself for fun. "I'm a Random," was her only response.

"Ohhh," Chad nodded like he understood. "You're here alone. Well, I'm not surprised. How about this. You just saved my little sister's life, so how about we watch the fireworks together. You know, so you don't look even more pathetic than usual," he added quickly, his cheeks tinging pink in the low light coming from the streetlights.

"Fine," Sonny, replied, and began to walk with him.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Okay, the fireworks should be right over there," Sonny said, pointing to an area with bleachers that was beginning to fill in with people.

The got there and sat down, waking Abby. "Chaddy, where are we?"

"Hey, Abbs. We're going to watch some fireworks with my good friend Sonny over here."

The girl sat up. "Sonny Monroe?"

"Yep," Chad confirmed, and the girl's eyes lit up.

"We watch your show every week, don't we Chaddy?"

Chad's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he stuttered, "She makes me watch it."

The girl looked confused. "No. You call me when it's on, and you always talk about how pretty Sonny is."

Now it was Sonny's turn to look confused. Chad looked like he wanted to die. "Oh, look, the fireworks are starting." He laughed nervously.

Abby wiggled out of Chad's lap and sat next to him on the bleachers. The fireworks were amazing. Sonny murmered, "They're beautiful."

Chad, without thinking about it, replied, "Yeah, you sure are."

Sonny's eyes widened and she looked at him, who had just realized what he had said.

Chad sighed, knowing he had lost. "Fine. Yes, I watch So Random. Yes, I think you're beautiful. Yes, I'm in love with you. Happy? And don't even say, I didn't say anything, because I know what you were thinking. And I don't appreciate –" He was cut off by sonny's lips on his.

"I love you too."

They both grinned at each other until Chad's sister cried, "Eew!"

Chad laughed, and hugged his sister.

Sonny grinned. "You really love her, don't you?"

He smiled at her, genuinely. " I think I love you just as much. In fact, I know I do."

Then they finished watching the fireworks. Well, Abby did. Sonny and Chad were a little too busy kissing. Because that's what love is. Never wanting to let go.

**What do you think? I'm satisfied, though I wasn't sure how to end it. Tell me if you want me to start that Multi Chapter.**


End file.
